la magia a veces falla
by TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: twilight y sus amigas van a tener una muy rara aventura ¿ que hara twilight para arreglarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**La magia a veces falla **

**Cap. 1 un hechizo no siempre funciona **

**Hola amigos este es mi primer fic (en MLP FIM) ok, yo no prometo actualizar pronto aquí Spike es un poco mas grande que en la serie, ya puede hacer fuego sin tener que enviar algo a la princesa Celestia y tiene sus alas esto sucedió un poco después de que a twilight la coronaran.**

**Los personajes de MLP FIM no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Laurent Faust solo Twinkle Paint, Speed Storm y Darkness Gotic me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro**

**Este cap. será algo corto comencemos**

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en poniville como todos los días los pájaros cantaban, las CMC buscando sus cutie mark **(N/A: creo que estaban haciendo cuerda bounji XD)** Derpyestabacomiendo mufins con Time Turner, Bon-Bon estaba camino a Sugar Cube Córner para cuidar a Gummy, Lyra estaba tocando su lira en un parque, Los bebes Cake estaban en el mismo parque que Lyra, escuchando su música, cuando bebes empezaron a volar/flotar mientras que sus padres intentaban atraparlos pero no podían, Octavia estaba tocando su violín, Twinkle Paint pintaba el HERMOSO paisaje, Speed Storm estaba practicando deportes, Darkness Gotic estaba escuchando música de Rock , en fin todo era tranquilidad, pero nada dura para siempre…

BOOOOOOOOM-se escucho en poniville una explosión que cubrió todo de humo no se podía ver nada, solo una biblioteca un poco rota pero no destruida lo que es raro porque de ahí vino la explosión, dentro se podían observar 6 figuras tiradas en el piso y del sótano salía un pequeño dragón, ese dragoncito era Spike que tenia en sus garras una bandeja con galletas de chocolate, el había soltado la bandeja cuando vio que las 6 figuras no despertaban **(N/A: recordatorio: todavía estaba la nube de humo muy espesa ahí lo único que el podía ver eran las figuras ni la crin ni nada solo la figura)**.

**Spike:** TWILIGHT, PINKIE PIE, APPLEJACK, FLUTTERSHY, RAINBOW DASH Y… y… y… RARITY- gritaba como loco el pobre Spike corriendo hacia Twilight pero lo que vio dejaría con la boca abierta hasta al propio Discord.

_**Flash-back**_

Las mane 6 estaban en el cuarto de Twilight mientras que Spike estaba preparando las galletas, Twilight estaba viendo un libro de hechizos**(N/A: como si no fuera obvio XD)**, Rarity estaba peinando a Fluttershy**(N/A: con el largo cabello de Fluttershy quien no quisiera peinarlo XD)**, Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban haciendo fuercitas con Pinkie de arbitro cuando…

**TS:** que raro hechizo escuchen: como se ven ya, no se verán mas, sus contrarios serán, de reversa estarán y de así no saldrán hasta ver la realidad- apenas termino de decir esto y su cuerno comenzó a brillar y una explosión se formo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola me encanta el suspenso así que los dejo con el BYE**

**Una cosa estoy trabajando en un fic de HDA (hora de aventura) llamado ****Como salido de un cuento**** y ****trata de que Finn viaja a otro universo no puedo decir mas nada XD, y otro de Sonic llamado ****me voy a casar**** de este no digo nada. Recomiendo a los bronys que lean estos fics: Querida princesa celestia de amadeusdark, Mis días en Equestria de Nizzuma-Brony, Equestrian dragon de EMVARE y Applejack Esta Embarazada de StefaDbz. ****NIZZUMA-BRONY ES EL MEJOR XD.**

_**Bueno nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y no notas de muerte dejen reviews adiós **_


	2. UNA SORPRESA INDESEADA

**La magia a veces falla **

**Cap.2 una sorpresa indeseada**

**Los personajes de MLP FIM no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Laurent Faust solo Twinkle Paint, Speed Storm y Darkness Gotic me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro**

* * *

las chicas empezaban a despertar cuando...

**Twinkle Paint:** chicas se encuentran bi...

**Daisy drawing:** que paso Twink...

**Speed Storm:** que paso prim...

los tres ponys no lo podían creer sus amigas se convirtieron en chicos ...

**TS:** chicas estan bien... ¿porque mi voz es mas grave... POR QUE SOY UN CHICO

**TODAS(OS):** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**TP:** que les paso

**TS:** no lo se tendre mos que decirle a la princesa celestia

**RD:** WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOY ESTUPIDO CHICO

**SS:** OYE!

**RD:** Y QUE ME IMPORTA!

**DD:** CALLENSE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**RD y SS:** ok

**DD:** muy bien como arreglaremos esto, pero primero ¡¿COMO OCURRIO?!

entonces twilight le conto todo

**TP:** SPIKE, por favor mandale una carta a celestia urgen...

**Derpy Hooves:** hola

**Belle:** hola derpy, hola Spikiguaiki

**Spike:** ho... ho... hola belle

**TP:** ya despertaste belle, tenemos que ayudar a twi y sus amigas a volver a la normalidad

**PP:** HOLA QUE TAL SI NOS CAMBIAMOS EL NOMBRE PARA NO LEVANTAR SOSPECHAS

**TP:** gran idea pinkie

**TS:** no se si esa pony es mas lista que yo o...

**TP:** twi te llamaras Dusk Shine, Fluttershy Butterscotch, Rarity Elussive, AJ applejone, Pinkie Bubble Berry y RD Rainbow Blitz

**TODAS(OS):** bien

**continuara  
**

* * *

**gracias a blue atom 09974 me gustan tus historias y tambien a A MAS NADIE0 NO TE ENTIENDO**

**ACTUALIZARE NO TAN PRONTO**


End file.
